


Against the Rules

by Geekygirl24



Series: Marvel OTPs [24]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: When Logan first met Remy, he just thought the other man was clumsy... after the fifth time, he knew there was something wrong.





	Against the Rules

If you saw Logan, you’d never have guessed what he decided to choose as a career.

 

He could still remember the look on his brothers’ face when he decided to become a nurse. He could still remember what the older man called him.

 

Needless to say, it didn’t bear repeating.

 

He preferred taking the graveyard shift. Yes, it drained his energy, but if it meant that he avoided spending time at his empty apartment, then so be it. 

 

Every night was the same. Drunk kids who felt like they like were invincible. Setting arms and stitching cuts was repetitive, and it took his thoughts away from his lonely existence.

 

This night was different though…. Quiet. Except for when he actually tried to grab something to drink, and his pager beeped.

 

“Dammit.” He muttered, “Fucking great.” He legged it back to the waiting room, only to stop at who he saw at the desk.

 

The young man was just a kid really, early twenties by the looks of it. His eyes were unique, black with red irises, with auburn hair tied up in a ponytail. According to his chart, his name was Remy LeBeau, and he had a broken nose, a fractured wrist and two cracked ribs.

 

Apparently, it was a drunken accident.

 

“You really did a number on yourself kid.” He grunted, “What happened?”

 

A ghost of a smile flashed across Remy’s face, “Remy fell.” He murmured, not looking at Logan, “Don’ worry about it, it was not’ing. You can fix Remy’s bones, t’ough, right?”

 

That accent must have been used to charm medical professionals before, but not Logan. He didn’t but that explanation, not by a long shot, but all he could say was, “That’s my job kid.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Over the next few weeks, Logan saw Remy a lot, much more than he’d like to. After the first time, LeBeau asked for the “doctor wit’ de murder face”, whenever he came in. Even when Logan was busy, Remy waited patiently in those uncomfortable chairs.

 

He would flash a cheeky grin and say “Hey Doc,” despite Logan’s constant scowl on his face.

 

The injuries never decreased in severity, but they were never obvious, usually manifesting themselves in cuts and bruises to the back and chest. Logan never asked, perhaps because he knew the kid wouldn’t answer, but more likely, because he didn’t want to know.

 

A few weeks passed with no sign of Remy, and Logan couldn’t help but feel relieved. He looked pretty bad last time, and a small voice in his mind couldn’t help but wonder if the kid had got himself killed in one of his ‘bar fights’.

 

He frowned at the thought, cursing himself for getting too emotionally invested in one of his patients. A few hours of these thoughts passed by, and soon, Logan was ready to give up on this shift. Even if something really exciting were to happen, he didn’t think he could stop thinking of Remy’s bruised body, and those hurt, haunted eyes.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

The next week, he got a call in the middle of the night from the hospital. Groaning, he rolled out of bed and answered the phone with a rather colourful swear word.

 

“Not on the night shift anymore.” He reminded the person on the other end of the line, “Make someone else deal with it.”

 

“Logan, Remy LeBeau is here and he’s in a bad way. He won’t let anyone touch him, but he’s asking for you.”

 

He’d never gotten dressed so fast in his life.

 

Ten minutes later, Logan was striding into the ER to a sight that stripped him of all professionalism and made his breath catch in his throat. Remy was sitting in the corner of the room, legs tucked to his chest like a scared child, He head was bleeding, the blood matted in his auburn hair and covering his haunting eyes. The left eye was nearly swollen shut, and tears were falling from the other one.

 

Gently, and without saying a word, Logan helped Remy into the examination room and started to clean the blood from his face, hands trembling with barely contained fury.

 

“He told Remy he loved him.” Remy choked out, and Logan could have kicked himself for not seeing it earlier, for not calling someone sooner. He waited for Remy to continue.

 

“He weren’t always like dis, you know. He told Remy he loved him, and Remy t’ink he meant it. But den he lost his job and he turned into- “Remy’s voice cracked slightly, “- A monster. Not’ing Remy did was enough, Remy wasn’t treatin’ him right. Remy would get him some coffee, and if it were too weak, he’d hit Remy. Remy don’ know why he stay... maybe he’ll love Remy again one day.”

 

Logan didn’t know why Remy was referring to himself in the third person, but it was the last thing on his mind as Remy’s laugh was bitter and it felt like a punch to the stomach.

 

He turned away from the younger man to hide his shaking hands and the anger in his eyes. He’d done this job for a long time, and he’d seen domestic abuse case and domestic abuse case pass through these corridors, some ending well, others not… but you don’t think it would happen to someone you knew, someone who you had a connection with.

 

If he could have, he would have excused himself to punch something until his anger was spent, until he could be a professional again.

 

But this wasn’t about him.

 

“Listen to me kid.” He grunted, “You’ve gotta get out of there, it’s going to kill you… he’s going to kill you. You need to get help.”

 

“Where is Remy supposed to go? Can’t go back to Papa…. I had to leave to save him.”

 

Logan knew that his next statement was against the rules… but he wasn’t about to let this kid go back to the person who put him here in the first place.

 

“Look… I’ve got a couch you can sleep on until you find a place to stay. This guy gonna come after you?”

 

Relief flooded Remy’s eyes as he shook his head, “Non, he left. Said he was goin’ for a week until Remy could learn to behave.”

 

Tactfully ignoring the last past, Logan nodded. “Let’s getcha patched up then.”

 

…………………………………………………………..

 

If anyone saw them leaving together, nobody said a thing. As they drove home, they remained in silence… mostly.

 

Logan pretended not to hear Remy crying.

 

In the early hours of the morning, Remy appeared in his bedroom doorway.

 

“Hey… Logan, can Remy- “

 

Logan brought Remy into his arms without a word, and the two stayed like that for a long, long time.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The next day, they didn’t speak about it.

 

Remy was happier and more alive than Logan had ever seen him. They talked about Logan, and why he wanted to become a nurse and other things about him.

 

Remy smiled, laughed, ate and talked so enthusiastically, that Logan wondered who this strange man was and what happened to the broken man crying in his arms just last night.

 

‘This is who Remy was before that asshole started beating him’, Logan thought to himself, ‘This is the real Remy LeBeau.’

 

It was probably the reason why Logan offered him a permanent space in his small home.

 

Remy’s smile was beautiful.

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

The day after that, they went to collect Remy’s things (not that there were many). There was no sign of the boyfriend (clearly a rich dick judging by the home), but Remy was tense the entire time.

 

There was a bloodstain on the carpet near an extravagant coffee table.

 

Suddenly, Remy darted behind Logan, as a blonde-haired, winged man appeared in the doorway, glaring at the pair.

 

“Who the hell are you?” he asked Logan, moving up to him and trying to move Logan to the side.

 

It didn’t happen.

 

“Have you been cheating on me you little slut?!”

 

“Non, non, non!” Remy sounded utterly terrified.

 

Really, it was no surprise when Logan punched this ‘Warren’ in the face… seriously, the other man should have been expecting it.

 

Gently gesturing for Remy to leave, Logan lifted Warren up by his collar and hissed in his ear. “Listen here, you little bastard. If you ever come near Remy again, I will kill you…. And I’ll make it look like an accident.”

 

“He’s mine!”

 

Logan smirked, “Not anymore.”

 

Really, Warren should have expected the second punch.


End file.
